1. Field Of The Invention
The invention is directed to compounds useful as inhibitors of replication of the hepatitis C virus (HCV). The invention is also directed to pharmaceutical compositions comprising such compounds, methods of using such compounds to treat HCV infection, and processes and intermediates useful for preparing such compounds.
2. State Of The Art
Recent estimates place the number of people infected with the hepatitis C virus (HCV) worldwide at more than 170 million, including 3 million people in the United States. The infection rate is thought to be roughly 4 to 5 times that of the human immunodeficiency virus (HIV). While in some individuals, the natural immune response is able to overcome the virus, in the majority of cases, a chronic infection is established, leading to increased risk of developing cirrhosis of the liver and hepatocellular carcinomas. Infection with hepatitis C, therefore, presents a serious public health problem.
Prior to mid-2011, the accepted standard of care for HCV involved the use of a pegylated interferon which is believed to act by boosting the body's immune response, together with ribavirin. Unfortunately, the course of treatment is lengthy, typically 48 weeks, often accompanied by serious adverse side effects, including depression, flu-like symptoms, fatigue, and hemolytic anemia, and ineffective in up to 50% of patients. In mid-2011, two HCV protease inhibitors were approved in the United States to be used in combination with interferon and ribavirin. Although better cure rates have been reported, the course of therapy is still lengthy and accompanied by undesirable side effects. Accordingly, there remains a serious unmet need in HCV treatment.
The virus responsible for HCV infection has been identified as a positive-strand RNA virus belonging to the family Flaviviridae. The HCV genome encodes a polyprotein that during the viral lifecycle is cleaved into ten individual proteins, including both structural and non-structural proteins. The six non-structural proteins, denoted as NS2, NS3, NS4A, NS4B, NS5A, and NS5B have been shown to be required for RNA replication. In particular, the NS5A protein appears to play a significant role in viral replication, as well as in modulation of the physiology of the host cell. Effects of NS5A on interferon signaling, regulation of cell growth and apoptosis have also been identified. (Macdonald et al., Journal of General Virology (2004), 85, 2485-2502.) Compounds which inhibit the function of the NS5A protein are expected to provide a new approach to HCV therapy.